tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Engine
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.14 |number=170 |released= * 23rd October 2003 * 26th February 2004 * 5th April 2004 * 4th September 2004 * 29th October 2004 * 20th September 2009 |previous=Salty's Stormy Tale |next=Something Fishy}} Snow Engine, retitled Oliver the Snow Engine in one American release, is the fourteenth episode of the seventh series. Plot Oliver hates the snow, but Toad believes that snow is splendid. While working, they see some children building a huge snowman and Toad observes that snow is magical, though Oliver still disagrees. After finishing all his work, Oliver is upset when the Fat Controller tells him he has to take a special to a mountain village, which he reluctantly does. However, a frozen set of points causes Oliver to slip on some icy rails where he ends up crashing through the buffers and into the stomach of the children's snowman. It is too late to rescue Oliver, so he and Toad spend a cold and uncomfortable night in a snowfall while his driver spends the night in an Village Inn. When the children see Oliver fast asleep the next morning, they think the snowman has grown eyes in its stomach. This gives them an idea and dress Oliver up as a snowman. When Oliver wakes up, he is amused by all the happy children and by the time Duck arrives to rescue him, he now appreciates the snow. Toad, on the other hand, has changed his mind. Characters * Oliver * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Duck * Bridget Hatt * Nancy * Cyril the Fogman Locations * Rolf's Castle * Callan Castle * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Oliver's Shed * Ulfstead Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixteenth episode of the seventh series. * A deleted scene from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * In the UK and most international versions (excluding the Latin American version): ** Whenever Oliver passes the children building the snowman, an instrumental version of the Snow Song is heard playing in the background. ** The song "My Bonnie" can be heard when Oliver's driver leaves Oliver during the night. * In the scene of Oliver about to crash into the buffers at the village, the footage has been slowed down. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The last appearances of Oliver and Toad until the twelfth series episodes Steady Eddie and Gordon Takes a Shortcut respectively, excluding stock footage cameos for Oliver in Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine. ** To date, the last episode to have Oliver as the main character. ** The last episode until the eighteenth series episode, Samson Sent for Scrap to feature neither members of the soon-to-be-established Steam Team, nor the Skarloey Railway engines. It is also the first to do so after Emily was established as a character in the show. ** The final episode written by Jenny McDade. Goofs * Throughout the episode, Oliver is missing his right lamp iron. * When Oliver passes the level crossing before he crashes, there is no one in his cab, despite the narrator saying that Oliver's driver applied the brakes. * When Oliver says "Pah!" his train is missing. * When Oliver and Toad pass by the barely finished snowman, they pass by it twice. * Just before Oliver crashes into the snowman, the corner of the set is visible. * When Oliver arrives to his shed, there is a bodyguard stood next to the Fat Controller. However, the bodyguard is gone in the close-up of the Fat Controller. However, he suddenly reappears in the next frame. * When Oliver is diverted onto the siding, the tracks behind him lead to a dead end in the bushes. * When Oliver crashes into the snowman, his eyes are covered in snow, but after the snowman's head falls onto the ground, Oliver's eyes are suddenly clean. * The amount of snow on Oliver changes between shots throughout the episode. * When Oliver gets diverted onto the siding, he passes the crossing and station twice. Quotes * Toad: Is there a problem, Mr. Oliver? * Oliver: Yes! (crashes into the buffers and the snowman) There is! * Toad: (sliding alongside Oliver) That could have been a little smoother... Merchandise * Capsule Plarail * Magazine stories - Snow Engine/Snow Engine (2004) In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * The Greatest Stories * Holiday Express * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Thomas and the Toy Workshop (DVD)/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures Double Feature * Discovery on the Rails * Holiday Favorites * Play Date Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Thomas' Holiday Collection AUS * The Complete Series 7 * Winter Collection DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack * HiT Favourites - 3 Disc Set DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset MYS * The Spotless Record and Other Adventures * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures * Tooty Holiday Compilation SWE * The Snow Engine JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.2 * Thomas's Christmas (Japanese DVD) ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) KOR * The Story of Getting to Know Nature HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 25 (Thai DVD) TWN * Holiday Express * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:La Locomotora de Nieve he:קטר השלג ja:オリバーとゆきだるま pl:Śnieżna Lokomotywa ru:Снежный паровоз Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video